El Sueño de Gidget
by ETS 2
Summary: Gidget siente un cariño muy especial por Max, pero ese cariño va mas allá de una simple amistad, por lo que ella tendrá un encuentro muy especial... dentro de su ser.


"**El Sueño de Gidget"**

**Mi primera historia de La vida secreta de tus mascotas, admito que no conozco muy a fondo a los personajes, pero conforme avance en los capítulos de una serie que tengo en planes hacer, esos posibles detalles los iré corrigiendo poco a poco, sin más que decir disfruten.**

* * *

Era un mañana bastante agradable en la ciudad de Nueva York, tambien lo era en los departamentos donde un montón de perros y decenas de mascotas disfrutaban de cientos de aventuras cuando sus dueños no estaban en casa para ver lo que estos hacían.

Hoy nos vamos a enfocar en el departamento donde la perrita Gidget residía y es que como ustedes bien saben ella, tiene un fuerte apego por el perro Max un perro el cual vivía unos pisos más arriba. Ambos solían saludarse por las mañanas cuando se asomaban por las escaleras de incendio que había en el edificio. No había duda de que ella disfrutaba eso en la rutina diaria y mucho mas cuando él o ella se visitaban, esto cuando sus dueños no estaban en casa.

Gidget se encontraba dándose un ducha en la bañera con un rodajas de pepino en sus ojos disfrutando de la tranquila mañana ella solita. Ella comenzó a pensar en ciertas cosas, algunas de estas relacionadas a su vida cotidiana y a lo linda que era, pero poco a poco comenzó a pensar e imaginar en cosas un poco más, picaras.

"(Risa) ¿Max? ¿Eres tú?" -Dijo Gidget aún estando en la bañera-

* * *

"Si Gidget soy yo" -Respondió Max saltando desde la ventana para caer enfrente de ella-

"Wow, ¿Y cual es el motivo de tu inesperada visitada? ¿Eh? (Risa)" -Preguntó risueñamente Gidget apegándose un poco a Max-

"Gidget vine hasta aquí porque, (La abraza) No puedo estar un segundo mas sin estar cerca de ti"

Gidget al sentir como Max cubría su cuerpo con sus patas su cara de asombro fue cambiando a una sonrisa de felicidad inmensa…

"¡Awww! Max ¿Dices en serio?" -Dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo con fuerza-

"Si Gidget así es"

"Max yo… no sabes cuanto tiempo esperé para que esto sucediera" -Dijo ella muy contenta aun sin quererse separar del perro que tanto ha amado-

"Lo se Gidget, por eso quiero demostrarte mi amor de la mejor manera" -Dicho esto Max se acerca Gidget y le roba un pequeño beso en el hocico-

Ella aun no lo podía creer por lo que al momento de finalizar el beso ella se sonrojó al instante. Max pudo notar el rubor de ella, por lo que, decidió continuar con lo que tenía entre patas.

Max rodea a Gidget, aun con ella hipnotizada por el beso, y acerca su nariz a trasero de ella y comienza a olfatear toda esa zona, desde su ano hasta la vagina de ella.

"¡Ohh! Max… ¿Qué haces?" -Preguntó ella que, aunque sabía que entre ellos eso era normal lo estaba disfrutando mucho, sabiendo sobre todo de que perro era el que la olfateaba-

"Ohhh nada, solo quería… mmm inspeccionar un poco esta zona" -Max saca su lengua y comienza a lamer las partes de ella-

"¡Mmm! Max, que bien se siente eso ¡Mmm!" -Dijo Gidget disfrutando mucho lo que Max hacia-

"Mmm Gidget sabes y hueles muy bien" -Dijo Max retirando un momento su lengua dejando un suave hilo de saliva-

"Jeje y eso que no me pusieron mi colonia especial para perros" -Confesó ella riendo un poco-

"Ajá, eso explica mucho, aun así, hueles increíble, mi nariz es feliz de olerte"

"Aww Max que tierno eres"

"No es nada Gidget, ¿Me permites continuar?"

"¡Claro Max!" -Exclamó contenta-

"Podrías recostarte" -Pidió él amablemente-

"¿Este? Claro…" -Dijo ella y se recostó en el piso- "¿Así está bien Max?"

"Si así está bien" -Dijo Max con un sonrisa- "Solo una cosa más"

Max sujeta con su hocico la esponjada cola de ella y la hace un poco hacia adelante con la intención de dejar al descubierto sus partes.

"¿Crees poder mantener tu colita en esta posición un momento?" -Preguntó y soltó la cola de ella en cierta posición para poder hablar también-

"Creo que puedo hacer eso" -Dijo y sostuvo su cola, enroscándola un poco para ello-

"Así esta muy bien, ahora Gidget…" -Dijo Max y hubo un momento de silencio-

"¿Eh?"

"Voy a continuar con esto que sé que te gustará"

Ya con la colita de Gidget arriba Max no tuvo problema de apegar su hocico sobre la vagina de ella, por lo que pudo sacar su lengua con comodidad y lamer dentro de ella.

"¡Ohh Max! Mmm si ¡Si! ¡Mmm!" -Gemía Gidget mientras arqueaba un poco su espalda hacia el frente-

"Mmmm" -Disfrutaba obviamente tambien Max de lamer la intimidad de su amiga-

Max deslizaba su lengua por cada rincón de la vagina de Gidget, saboreando de esta manera la verdadera esencia de ella.

"¡Si Max! ¡No pares!" -Gidget recuesta su cabeza sobre el suelo cerrando sus ojitos del placer- "Ahhh ahh"

Max degustó de adentro hacia afuera la parte de Gidget y retiró su lengua de dentro de ella.

"Mmm (Ladrido leve) aufff" -Gidget seguía con su cabeza plasmada sobre el piso, pero otra vez había quedado sonrojada por el oral que Max le había proporcionado-

"¡Eso fue increíble!" -Exclamó Max- "Pero aun faltas tu"

Gidget lanzó un ladrido en tono confundido y se puso de pie de manera normal.

"¿A que te refieres Max?" -Preguntó Gidget volteando su cabeza en dirección a Max-

Max se paró en dos patas y con esta acción le mostró a Gidget su miembro un tanto erecto.

"Te toca hacerme algo similar"

"Algo similar… con tu…" -Dijo Gidget con los ojos bien abiertos al ver miembro de Max, era la primera vez que se lo veía de fuera- "Esta bien, intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda" -Añadió ella sin quitarle el ojo al pene de Max-

"Asi se habla Gidget, permíteme yo lo haré" -Dijo Max y caminó enfrente de ella, luego se volvió a parar en dos patas, pero estaba posó sus patas delanteras sobre la espalda de ella, de manera que ella tuviera su hocico cerca del vientre y entrepierna de él-

"Adelante Gidget puedes comenzar"

"(Ladrido pícaro) Grrrr con gusto" -Dijo Gidget y apegó su hocico a la pene de Max y comenzó a lamérsela-

"¡Ohh Gidget! ¡Mmm!"

"¿Lo hago bien?" -Preguntó Gidget dejando con saliva el pene de Max al retirar su hocico-

"Lo haces bien, continua ufff"

"Por supuesto que lo haré me está gustando también"

Gidget se zampó por completo el miembro de Max y el hocico de ella daba con los testículos de él pues ya se lo había introducido por completo.

"Mmmm ahgg mmm" -Disfrutaba Gidget-

"Ufff mmm que rico Gidget" -Max coloca una de sus patas sobre la cabeza de Gidget para que fuera un poquito más rápido y profundo- "¡Mmmm!"

Gidget impulsó su cabeza una ultima y succionó el pene de Max hasta donde pudo, dejando escurrir bastante saliva la cual se deslizaba por los testículos de Max para finalmente caer en el piso.

Ella no pudo contener mucho tiempo mas el aire y terminó por sacarse el pene de su hocico. Ella respiraba profundamente debido a esto.

"¡Hey Gidget! ¿Estás bien?" -Preguntó Max preocupándose por ella-

"Si Max… estoy bien… (Risa) solo aguanté un poco la respiración"

"Que bueno" -Dijo con una sonrisa- "En ese caso podemos iniciar con lo mejor" -Añadió y bajó sus patas de la suave espalda de Gidget- "¡Vamos sígueme!"

Max caminó hasta una de las paredes de la habitación.

"Muy bien Max ¡te sigo!" -Respondió ella en un tono entusiasmado-

Max se situó cerca de la pared y se puso en dos patas, ya estando así se dejó caer para sentarse y recargar su espalda en la pared.

"¿Qué haces Max?" -Preguntó curiosa-

"Pues… (Olfatea un poco) Solo me acomodé para continuar" -Dicho esto Max sonríe y saca su lengua como los perros normalmente hacen-

"Oh, entiendo, se ve muy… romántico… ¡Si eso!"

"¡Verdad que sí! Bueno solo falta que vengas para terminar de complementarlo mejor y podamos empezar"

"Si Max, muy bien"

Gidget aceptó y fue con Max, pero al llegar no sabía exactamente como acomodarse.

"Y… ¿Cómo debo hacerlo? ¡Ay! Y perdona, pero aún no sé mucho de esto"

"No te preocupes Gidget solo siéntate en mí y recarga tu espalda en mi pancita, yo haré el resto" -Explicó Max-

Gidget hizo caso y se puso en dos patas para dejarse caer de espaldas y recargar su espalda en Max. Ya estando en esa posición ella se puso un poco nerviosa y Max se dio cuenta…

"Gidget, ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Max lo que pasa es que, no te voy a mentir que estoy un poco nerviosa, es mi primera vez"

"Tranquila, primero lo hare lento para que te acostumbres ¿Ok?"

"Si esta bien, gracias Max haré lo que pueda por ti" -Dijo Gidget y se acurrucó un poco sobre el cuello de Max-

"Gracias Gidget, ¿Estas lista?"

Gidget retira su cabeza del cuello de Max y responde.

"Si Max, lo estoy"

Max asiente y cuela su pene por debajo de Gidget, la cual pudo sentir como lo cálido de este se hacia presente por debajo de su cola…

"¡Wow! Se siente caliente"

"Creo que es tu pelaje el que la calienta"

"Jejeje ¿Eso crees?"

"Jeje tal vez"

Max condujo su pene por debajo de Gidget y lo situó sobre su vagina para comenzar a frotarlo y lo pudiera sentir.

"Mmm ¡Ohhh! Que bien se siente"

"Si, lo mismo digo de sentir tu suave pelaje sobre tu vagina, es muy suave"

"Uhmm sii ya lo creo ¡Mmmm!"

* * *

(Silencio)

Gidget dejó de imaginarse lo que estaba teniendo con Max, se quita los pepinos en sus ojos y voltea a ambos lados, luego de pensar un segundos ésta salta de la bañera, al caer al piso se sacude su pelaje, ya seca se sienta en el piso y se recarga en la bañera, con una de sus patas abre su vagina y con la otra comienza a masturbarse…

"Jejeje aprovechemos que no hay nadie… ¡Ahh! ¡Mmm Max! ¡Oh si!" -Gidget continuó masturbandose-

* * *

"¡Mmmm! Puedo sentirlo ahhhh"

Max había comenzado a penetrar a Gidget lentamente.

"¡Mmm! ¡Ufff!"

"Voy lento como te prometí"

"¡Hazlo más rápido!" -Exclamó Gidget viendo hacia el techo mientras disfrutaba-

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si Max ¡Hazlo ya!" -Dijo Gidget colocando un pata en la mejilla de Max-

"Bueno, como gustes" -Obedeció y comenzó a aumentar la frecuencias de sus embestidas sobre Gidget-

"¡Ahhhh! ¡Dios! ¡Max aun no puedo creerlo!" -Dijo Gidget- "¡Que bien se siente mmm!"

"Mmm Gidget mmm" -Max con ambas patas comienza a jugar con las tetitas de Gidget acariciando su pelaje y sintiendo cada una de ellas-

"¡MMMM! ¡MAX AHHHHH!" -Gidget se masturbaba con más rapidez- "¡Siiii!"

"¡Ohhh Max ¡MAX AHHH"

"Ughh Gidget… Te-Te amo ¡Ahhh!"

"¡Ahhh! Yo tambien Max… muchísimo"

Max aumentó aun mas la rapidez y su momento culminante había llegado.

"Gidget ¡Gidget!... Creo que me vengo"

"Max… ¡Max Hazlo!"

Max dio un par de embestidas más, las cuales fueron suficientes para…

"¡Ahhh!"

"¡Ahhhh!"

Max vertió su material genético dentro de Gidget haciendo que ella sintiera un calor increíble en su parte. La cantidad era bastante, por lo que escurrió por la entrepierna de Max hasta el piso, dejando impregnado su material genético ahí también.

Gidget con algo de rubor gira su cabeza y se recarga en el cuello de Max, y con algo de emoción recordó lo que significaba que Max se hubiera venido dentro de ella.

"¡Max creo que ambos sabemos lo que significa después de haber terminado esto!" -Dijo Gidget a punto de llorar-

"¿Formar un familia?" -Dijo Max igual de emocionado-

"¡Siii!"

"Y créeme que soy el perro mas afortunado por poder formar una familia contigo" -Dijo Max y besó a su amada Gidget-

"Yo tambien digo lo mismo, te amo" -Dijo ella y continuó con el amoroso beso que estaban teniendo ambos-

* * *

Gidget se encontraba estirando su hocico, como si estuviera dando un beso, pero evidentemente solo se trataba de una representación de lo que ella estaba haciendo es su imaginación…

"Oh… Max" -Suspiró ella aun con su pata en su vagina, había terminado de masturbarse-

Ella retira su pata y un poco de líquido brotó de ahí. Se queda pensativa y recordó todo lo que había imaginado mientras veía el techo del baño.

"(Suspiro) Mi Max… pero algún día mi sueño se hará realidad contigo… algún día"

Gidget se quedó un rato mas viendo hacia el techo creyendo y sin dejar de soñar que algún día pueda formar una relación… con Max.

**Fin.**

* * *

**De verdad espero que les haya encantado, debo decir que soy muy fan ahora de esta bella película y de verdad pienso en hacer mas fics de ella. **

**Si te gustó regálame un review, eso de verdad me llenará de alegría y de motivación para poder realizar pronto otra historia de La vida secreta de tus mascotas.**

**Creo que es todo por el momento, sin mas que decir me despido.**

**Un saludos y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
